Until I Get Over You
by oxjenayxo
Summary: Tifa knows he doesn't feel the same way... but why can't she get over him?


**Until I Get Over You  
By kIKi**

This songfic is to the song "Until I Get Over You" by Christina Milian featuring Tifa trying to get over Cloud from Final Fantasy VII.  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the characters or the song lyrics.

* * *

**"Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true  
I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain  
Everytime I hear your name."**

I woke up with Cloud's voice ringing in my mind. I sighed and got dressed. "Another night... I made it through, at least," I said out loud to myself as I brushed my hair. "Not like the last time."

It wasn't the first time I was having these dreams... often nightmares. There were so many dreams that filled my head... so many that were left. None of them could come true for me. Not anymore. I put my brush down and sighed. When would it end?

I closed my eyes and recalled the dream. I was in his arms, and we were happy. I was able to let go of the pain.

_"Cloud..."_

But when it had ended... the pain was still there. When I thought that I had let go of the pain... it returned at the very mention of his name.

**"The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain is falling everyday  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
Until I get over you...**

**Walked through the park, in the evening air  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
I run away but I just can't escape  
Memories of you everywhere  
They say that time will dry the tears  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
Just to know that I could have you here."**

I looked out my bedroom window. It was sunny a minute ago. But now the sky was darkening, and it started to rain, out of nowhere. My heart sank as the rain added to my depression. I lay back down on my bed. My heart felt like it had been ripped of a part of itself. I realized it would stay that way until I was able to let go... and get over Cloud. I winced at the familiar pain that echoed in my heart. I was tired, and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, the sun had begun to set, and the rain had stopped. I pulled on my jacket and walked out. I jogged to the park and walked slowly around, enjoying the scenery and the way the last rays of the sun filtered through the park with brilliant colors.

"Hey, Tifa."

I turned around. "Cloud?" I called in a desperate voice. I turned and looked around for him. I ran around in circles before I realized that he wasn't there. That it wasn't his voice I heard... if I even really heard it at all.

Tears started to fall as I started running. I wanted to get away from it all. All the horrible memories, and the pain, I wanted it to go away. I swatted at hidden shadows. Branches whipped at me and tore at my clothes. Everywhere I turned, I saw him. I couldn't get him out of my head.

I tripped and fell, gasping for breath. I lay on the floor and tried to quiet my beating heart. A tear slid down my cheek, and I buried my face in my hands. It was all because of that girl... Aeris. I would give all I had, my future, my life... if I could spend a moment in the past... with him.

**"When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go."**

The sun had gone down completely, and I was shadowed in darkness. I stood up, tears streaming down my face. I wiped away my tears and tried to stop them from flowing... but I couldn't. They just kept flowing and flowing. I looked around me, I was unfamiliar with the area I was in. I hugged my knees to my chest. Where could I run? I felt so alone.

I took a shuddering breath and stood up. I wiped my tears away and lifted my chin. "You're on your own now," I said to myself, heading in the direction of the path. I closed my eyes for a moment. It was so hard to let go.

I walked out of the park, my head held up high.

**"The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling everyday  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
Until I get over you..."**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've never played Final Fantasy VII so I don't know the solid relationship between Tifa & Cloud and Tifa & Aeris. All I know is that Tifa liked Cloud since childhood since they were good friends but Cloud doesn't share the same feelings. Cloud likes Aeris and vice versa, but Aeris and Tifa are supposedly friends? Anyway, this is just to give you background info on where I'm coming from so I don't get reviews with "Tifa's not like that!" or "They aren't really in-character..." and what-not. I've never played the game. 


End file.
